x_menroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Amy Lloyds
Name: Amy Lloyds Codename: Tattoo Age and Gender: 21, Female Personality: Careless, she doesn't really give a damn what you think and likes to push people to the edge. She's rebellious and loud, and she has a slight drinking problem. She smokes and loves jazz and hard metal (possibly the strangest combination in exsistence) and sometimes you might find her screaming along to her iPod. She seems oblivious to when people are a bit pissed at her and likes to see people fumble with their anger while she remains totally unfazed. She can have manic phases, or screaming fights, but they are quite rare now. She curses a lot, but doesn't find certain things insulting that other people would be mortified to hear. She loves every single part of her and has huge self-confidence. She hates it when people are drowsy, depressed, or sad in any way around her and is most likely to smack you across the face. Hard. She is totally open-minded and loves trying new things like dying her hair a crazy color, and she has a preference for exposing clothes to show off her incredible collection of tattoos. Appearance: She has dirty blonde hair that's long and knotted, a few dreadlocks tangled in it. Her eyes are a bright green-hazel, and her body is adorned with tattoos of all kinds. She is tall and has a certain slouch to her that just radiates "I-don't-give-a-damn" and her clothes usually don't have hems. She likes vintage, and she likes to cut off sleeves or pants of jeans and leaving them with a messy, jagged, unhemmed edge; same with her hair. She has a bad habit of drinking and smoking, so sometimes her voice seems very rough and scratchy, and an air of alcohol about her. History: Amy was born to parents who just barely dealt with her. Amy had a rebellious side from early on, so they shoved her into a Catholic school, and a bad one, at that. It was a boarding school, and Amy grew up being abused for her personality alone. It was the night she had scribbled a little bird on her wrist and imagined it sitting on her shoulder in the middle of class. The ink drawing seemed to peel off her skin, become 3-D, and fly onto her shoulder. She was branded mutant and treated like she was possessed by a demon, abused for her mutant powers, which she couldn't even control. When she was fifteen, her parents took her out, hoping she would be better, but like many Catholic school "victims," the plan backfired. She went out to bars with her friends and got caught up in the excitment of highschool, and everything she had learned in her earlier school flew out the door. She forgot every single teaching of the Bible and when she was seventeen, she was knocked up. Whoop-dee-doo. Her parents, horrified, kicked her out as soon as they found out, which was conveniently two months after she learned of it, a week after her eighteenth birthday. She put the baby girl she had months later up for adoption; it's a shadow still haunting her today. She spiraled down even further. She got a cheap apartment with friends in Brooklyn, NYC, and went out with them to clubs and parties and bars and whatnot. She was crazy, out of control. Then, one night at night club, she met a man who didn’t look like the sort you found at a night club. He was more dignified and elegant, and he looked a bit uneasy at the club. She strode up to him, beer in hand, laughing something about why the hell an uptight guy like him would be here. He looked her up and down once and asked, “Are you a mutant?” She was startled out of her alcohol-induced stupor, and immediately answered, “Who wants to know?” “I do,” he responded. “I know of a much better place than this. I know that you have gone down the wrong path more than once, and I could lead you to the light.” This sounded like a bunch of Catholic school crap to her, and she refused. But he gave her his number and said to call him back. A few days later, Amy’s curiosity got the better of her and she called him back. “Good,” he said immediately, his voice smiling. And he explained that he was looking for mutants in need, offering help at Xavier’s Institute for the Gifted. She agreed to go with him back to the Institute, and he picked her up the next day, driving out of the city to the Institute. He left after she climbed out of the car, and she enrolled and was accepted. Powers: *Able to bring any tattoo on her body to life; the more realistic the tattoo is, the stronger it is and the longer she can make it last; this includes temporary tattoos (like she has any), yet they are very weak and can only be sustained while they are fully there; she cannot make someone else's tattoos come to life. Weakness: *She cannot use her powers if unconscious, or at least not very well (she might do something in her sleep, but nothing more than a little sparrow resting on someone's shoulder) *If she uses her powers too much, they drain her and the effects become worse in severity with how long she's using her powers; it could be anywhere from blacking out to a coma to amnesia, or worse. But minor use, even if it's often, she can survive. Stop SOPA and PIPA :'( 00:58, January 28, 2012 (UTC)